Trials of Noble blood
by NikolasMMDLXXI
Summary: Noble Point, an escaped slave, finds his way out of "the woods" and to civilization. Now, who is gonna look after him and help repair his broken mind and spirit *requesting criticizing/reviews from readers (not required)*
1. The First Light

Chapter 1: the first light

He was running, he didn't know why or what from, just that he had to get away from it, or he would be subject to a fiery pain. Through the woods he galloped, over rocks and stones and under branches and around trees, agonizingly searching for the end, his shackles proving an extra obstacle in his running. Soon enough though, he saw it, the brilliant white edge of the forest, the place he had been running through for days to find, the exit he needed! And then escape, He was free, out of the woods and looking upon the beautiful sky for the first time in over a decade. But...he felt something, something wrong, as if his mind was shattering, as if the semblance of sanity he had possessed for the past few days had gone. And then it was, and he collapsed under the bright rays of the sun he had ran so far to see, only to lose them again

/

Page Turner, a unicorn known as Turn to his friends, saw the pony emerge from the forest, only to see him collapse moments later. Turn rushed to the fallen figure's side and, without even looking at him, propped him on his back and ran back into the centre of town, straight to the hospital and admitted him.

Sitting beside the unconscious pony, Turn couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy, The nurse had told him he had collapsed from exhaustion, but Turn didn't believe her. Seeing another one approach, Turn decided to try something out. "I know a spell! A spell that could show us the spiritual state of his mind/self. I would like to try it!" The nurse looked rather skeptical. "What will it do to him?" "Well it should only show us some fancy lights, but there are cases of headaches from the recipients." "Fine." Turn cast the spell, his amber eyes closed in concentration. A white orb escaped from his slightly curved horn entering the unconscious figure and caused a great many tendrils of light to appear. First, a faded blue web, originating from Noble's spine, broken in many places, then a thin white web emitting from his heart, it appeared to be holding the broken blue lines together, barely though, for it appeared frayed, as if from overuse. Finally, a vivid magenta web appeared, spawning from his head, it looked like it was invading the blue web of tendrils and breaking it, holding tightly to certain parts, as if it needed them.

Turn studied the webs of tendrils carefully, three mental spirit webs were near impossible to come by, except maybe in MPD (multiple personality disorder) patients. Turn faced the nurse, worry etched on his face."This should be impossible, three mental state webs _is_ impossible! However, the broken state of 2 of them suggests that, instead of multiple personalities, he probably has a broken one, one that some one else then repaired or replaced with a different set of values and morals, and some strong magical influence, the white tendrils may be there because some one else tried to restore his original mind set temporarily, probably to let him escape, as that is what he appeared to be doing." The nurse's look getting increasingly agast with each word, the horrible implications of slavery becoming very prominent. "I fear he will need help, if he ever wakes up, contact me if he does," Turn then left the hospital having done all he could with Noble being asleep. Going home Turn quickly went to his art room, drawing out the mental spirit of Noble as best he could remember.


	2. Noble Revelations

Chapter 2: Noble Revelations

Turn awoke early the next morning, a knock on his door being the cause. Opening the door revealed a nurse who, rather obviously, came to personally relay a message. Before she even said anything though, Turn nodded and left the house, closing the door behind him.

Entering the same hospital room as yesterday revealed that Noble was, in fact, awake, his strong emerald eyes gleaming with excitement. As soon as Turn entered the room, Noble faced towards him and in such a cute, girly voice cried out; "Hello!" Turn, not expecting such a voice to come out of that mouth, he was frozen in shock for a second, but quickly adopt a sheepish grin as he trotted up beside Noble's bed and asked him a question. "My name is Page Turner, you can call me Turn, what is your name, and what do you like to be called?" The quick and cheery reply was, "My name is Noble Point, but you can call me Pretty Girl, all my masters did!" Rather shocked with this information, Turn could only look strangely at Noble before turning to the nurse to see if she had some thing to say. "He's been talking like that since he woke up, always about his "masters" and how he would please each and every one with tasks from simple services like housekeeping for a week, to pleasurable acts of submission for a day or so, all so his "owner" could make some money, apparently he was rented off as a "All-Purpose Slave"." Turn just nodded at those words letting their implications sink in. Turning to Noble, he looked him over, still in the clothes he was found in.

/-/

Noble was a light cobalt blue, mostly. Along his back, from the neck to the tail and even underneath him slightly, as well as down the middle of his face around his nose and mouth to under his chin were lines or areas of vivid azure, a darker tone of blue. Between his eyes was a smallish white dot, two more under and sort of to the side of each eye, and a larger one covering his mouth and nose. Smaller white dots were present beside the line on his back following it down his hip, but no further, overall giving him the appearance of a young deer fawn. His hooves, clearly visible, were a pristine white. His mane was darker brown and curly, flowing around the many, shiny, post office red ribbons in his hair, which parted slightly at the forehead to reveal a broken and shattered horn, totally useless. Despite his curled brown hair, his tail was a luminous vivid orange, tipped with white, like a fox, apparently Noble's owner liked forest animals. Noble also wore a rather vivid, magenta vest and a adjustable red chocking collar, like the chain ones used on untrained puppies, with frilly pink trim on it. The collar also bore his name and a ring for a leash, it's purpose evident.

/-/

After taking the time to look him over Turn decided something, and it would definitely change his life, but before voicing that question, he voiced another, carefully. "Noble, when were you born, in what year?" Noble looked thoughtful, as if he hadn't thought about it in a while, which is probably true, soon though, Noble responded once again cheerily and full of youth. " December 21st, 1991!" Doing the quick math, Turn couldn't, no wouldn't, believe the outcome. "YOU'RE 22!" He practically screamed at him. "No silly! I'm 7, always have been, always will." Was the girly voiced reply. Turn gave the nurse a dumbfounded expression, one she gave him as well.

Deciding now was a good time, Turn voiced his second question, this time to the nurse. "Can I take him home? You know, since he'll need some one to care for him with a mental state that corrupted with girly little slave thoughts and values." The nurse shook off her shock and thought, bringing her hoof to her chin. "Well, I bet if you talked to some doctors, or even the mayor, you might get the paperwork needed to become his legal dependant!" Nodding, Turn left once again, probably to make some calls, as the nurse assumed.


	3. Homey Return

Chapter 3: Homey Return

While it had taken two days, three different doctors and a talk with the mayor, Noble was now coming home with the light gold unicorn , Page Turner. However, Noble wouldn't walk out in public just any way, he would only let Turn escort him ONE way, totally dominated ... By leash. The strange looks they were getting, although Noble was unaffected, made Turn's cheeks flush a rather brilliant red. Thankfully Turn lived on the outer edge of town and received no looks on his home street. As soon as both he and Noble were in side he let out a sigh, "finally, home. welcome home Noble."

/

Noble was excited! He was in a new house! Now he can service his new master! As soon as he finds out what he finds out what his master wants him to do. Does he want me to clean? Does he want to beat me senseless for a moments thrill? Does he want pleasure? What does master want? Facing turn Noble asked his innocent question. "What can I do for you?"

/

The cutely grinning Noble's question confused Turn, why would he ask that, and then it hit him,he thought Turn was his new master, so he decided to wait it out and avoid that problem, cross that road when he got to it. "Noble, what do you like doing for fun?" Noble's overly zealous reply was unsurprising, "serving and submitting!" "Other than that!" Noble appeared thoughtful for a while, he was most likely never given any time to himself, always in the service of others he was. His reply although shaky at first was once again cheery at the end, "I guess I like crayons!" "Then let my show you something."

Guiding him to the appropriate door, Turn raised one of his delphinium blue legs and slowly opened the door to his drawing room, now outfitted with a big circular green carpet in the middle with a space just for Noble! "This is the room I use to draw, when I'm too tired , Otto inspired to write. I put out a space just for you, so you can draw too!" Noble merely walked in slowly, mouth a gape and emerald eyes wide with disbelief at the idea of such a space, just for him! Noble's expression then turned gleeful as he started to bounce around, looking at all the pictures and painting. Chuckling, Turn left the room, believing Noble adequately entertained, he decided it was time to make dinner, pasta would make a wonderful welcome dinner for his new occupant.

However, before he could even turn on the stove element, he heard the most worrying crying. Rushing to the drawing room he found Noble collapsed on the floor crying into his pristine white hooves. Approaching slowly, he spoke in a soft comforting voice. "Noble, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Noble looked up, small amounts of relief in his eyes, totally drowned out by the sorrow and tears of his blood stained emerald eyes. "Mas...master aban...abandan...abandoned me!" His voice was racked with sobs, he could barely speak! "I...I've always been wi...with master...always in the same room...always following...even slept in the same roo...room as mas...master!" This shocking revelation of his total dependence on his masters was... Shocking, those submissive values placed in his mind must have been strong! "You lef...left me...alone in here. How am I supp... Suppos...supposed to please master...if you can't stand my presence?" Noble just broke down his eyes bloodshot and face streaked with tears. Turn lowered himself and stoke Noble's back comfortingly as he cried his heart out.

When all was quiet again Noble was softly crying in his sleep, giving a hiccup every so often. Dabbing Noble's eyes with his dark candy apple red scarf, ordered that way on purpose, Turn picked up the sleeping Noble in his strong gold and blue forelegs and slid him over onto his back. "Come on little guy, time for bed." Placing Noble at the foot of his bed, Turn decided he would forego dinner and slid under the blanket wrapping his forelegs around the young minded Noble. "Goodnight Noble", he muttered. Drifting to sleep, he hoped tomorrow fared better.


	4. Story Time

Chapter 4: Story Time

Turn woke up, his mind foggy and eyes blinking rapidly. Looking down he saw Noble, still sleeping soundly. Sliding out of bed, he looked himself in the mirror, his vivid amber eyes stared back.

/-/

His mane, saddle brown with a streak of black, pointed forewords, straight and spiked, his tail, colours the same, curved slightly in an "s" shape. His horn curved slightly as well, though obviously not in the same shape. His coat was light gold, but faded to delphinium blue the nearer to his hooves and muzzle, giving him the appearance of a beach. He wore a sectioned dark candy apple red scarf and a deep harlequin pinstripe suit over shirt. He was as tall as the average pony, 4'6", while Noble was the size of an older child, about 3'.

/-/

Looking back at sleeping Noble, he walked back to the bed and shook him. Instantly Noble's strong emerald eyes opened, he then sat up on the bed, lower legs splayed out in front of him, supporting himself on his front ones. "Good morning Master!" Noble stated cheerfully, a cute grin plastered on his face, although it was very, very likely that Noble was actually, quite happy. "Come on, time for breakfast. The first meal in your new home!" Turn merrily stated.

/

Although the meal was just simple oats and fruit bits, Noble was gleaming the whole time, his smile placed so cutely on his face! No master had ever treated him with this much kindness! In fact, as Noble thought about it, he realized that Turn didn't act anything like a master, more like a father, or a brother. This thought gave Noble some pause, his gleeful munching stopped. Noble looked at Turn with the most curious eyes and asked; "are you my new daddy?"

/

Turn was so caught off guard at that question he stopped mid chew, food still visible in his mouth. Then, shaking off the shock, he swallowed and answered, rather flustered; "Well, sort of, but no, not really. I'm just your legal dependant, the person required, by law, to support you." At this statement Noble looked soooo surprised and cute that Turn just had to chuckle. "I actually surprised that you figured it out so fast!" But then Noble's expression turned south. His grin vanished, once again replaced by a downtrodden frown and his eyes once a lively green, were now almost blue with sorrow. "Oh please don't cry again, I spent hours calming you own yesterday!" Turn pleaded. Noble's visage brightened slightly at this, a partial improvement. "So what do you like doing, other than using crayons?" By the end of the question Noble's expression was once again happy, having been distracted from his sorrows. "I like reading picture book!" Turn grinned, "well I WRITE books, I have such a library of books, thanks to my love of reading and writing, let's see if we can find you something, and if not we can go to the actual library." Although the intention of the sentence was good, it ended sour with the implication of going out in public, but Noble was already bouncing around the table, totally oblivious to Turn's insecurity. Getting up, Turn calmly guided Noble to his other work room, the writing room and library. Also opening this door slowly, it revealed a simpler room with a desk under a window on one side, but on the other there were shelves of book on and in between the walls, like a REAL library! And just like before, with the drawing room, Noble adopted a cutely surprised and awed expression. "Go on, let's get you a book to read!" Noble, quite literally, jumped into the room and began searching the shelves for books he might like, his expression becoming more concerned and confused with every title. "Having problems?" Turn inquired. "Yeah! Why can't I read any of these title's?" "Oh, check the newer, pink and blue shelf, it might have what you're looking for." Grinning cutely with a quick "thanks" in response, Noble skipped over to the pre-mentioned shelf, scouring it for a book to read, occasionally pulling one off the shelf for a more thorough inspection. Turn, meanwhile, walked over to the desk and sat on the chair, leaning on the desk while he watched Noble select a book. He didn't wait long though, as Noble quickly trotted over, a book in his mouth and a grin on his face. "I found one, I found one I like!" He cried joyfully, the joy in his emerald eyes growing with each word. "Well good for you, let me see it." Taking the book from Noble he read the title, "Snow White & the Seven Diamond Dogs. Okay then, do you want me to read this to you?" The answer was a vigorous nod of Noble's head. "Okay then, and up ... You go." Turn said as he lifted Noble onto his lap. Opening the cover, he began reading, "once upon a time...

time skip

...and they lived happily ever after, the end." Turn finished, closing the 7th book Noble had him read, he looked fondly down at Noble, currently sleeping on his lap. "Well don't you look cute." And once again Turn lifted Noble onto his back and walked to his room. Depositing him on the bed he slid in as well and surrounded Noble in his forelegs for the second night in a row.


	5. Research and Realizations

Chapter 5: Research and Realizations

Noble awoke early, he didn't know why, he just did, slowly the world around him filled in and he felt...things, wrapped around him. Looking around he saw he was in Turn's bed, wrapped in Turn's forelegs! This made Noble feel fuzzy inside. Snuggling up closer Noble faced Turn, nuzzling his neck as Turn unconsciously held him tighter.

Turn woke that morning to an increasingly welcome sight, Noble wrapped protectively in his forelegs. Though his happy mood was interrupted by a nagging thought; how long would "Noble" last before he gets fully consumed by his slavery, and how much of him would remain in that case? 'Cause it obviously needed a base to work off or he would be a full slave now. Silently slipping Noble out of his grip, Turn left the bed, hastily writing a simple note to Noble to look in the library. Turn spent maybe a good full hour researching, before a beady eyed Noble walked into the library, relief clearly washing over his face. "You're up I see. Well, that's enough research for now, you and I both need some breakfast." Pouring some dried flower lumps in a bowl, Turn made a quick breakfast, eating it quickly as well, that is until Noble innocently asked: "why were you in the library?" "I was searching for an answer to a problem I have." "What problem?" Noble asked, heavily curious. "One you need not wrap your pretty little ribbon covered head around Noble, it's to complicated to explain right now, to you." As he said this Turn didn't escape noticing the blush that invaded Noble's cheeks as he called him pretty, even if he hastily looked down as fast as he could. "Well, I couldn't find what i was looking for in MY library, so I guess...we'll have to... go to the... public...library." Turn stated dejectedly. "Yay, public!" Noble cried out. "Yeah, yeah, calm down, it's only the library. Still want the leash?" Noble nodded slightly a huge grin on his face. "Fine." Taking said leash, Turn clasped it onto Noble's collar, gently pulling him out the door. Just like last time though, Noble and Turn received the weird expressions of onlookers, Noble skipping cutely behind, still restrained by the leash. Opening the library door, turn entered the giant, hollowed out tree. "Finally, we're here." Turn said, relieved. He then un clipped Noble and started looking for the books he might need, and then Twilight saw him. "Hello Page Turner, how are you?" She said. "I'm fine, the past week has been a bit of an adventure for me though." He replied nicely. "And why might tha..." She trailed off as she saw Noble, scouring the shelves. "And that, Twilight, is the reason for my adventurous week." Turn stated simply. "Who is he...she...it?" Twilight stuttered out. "HIS name is Noble, and I'm his legal dependant." Turn explained. Twilight gave him a sideways glance, before walking up to Noble. "Hello Noble, my name is Twilight Sparkle, can you tell me about yourself?" She asked. "My name is Noble Point, but you can call me Pretty Girl if you want, all my masters did!" He replied in his girly, sweet voice. Twilight just stared at him, trying to come up with a response to his statement, but Noble spoke before she could. "We're here so Turn can do some research, he won't tell me about it though." "Oh." Was her simple response. Facing back to Turn, she decided to make her confusion very apparent. "What did he say and why!?" She practically screeched. "Okay, first, don't blow my ears out. Second, saw him collapse outside the forest. Third, he has three mind spirit webs for some reason. Fourth, he's 22, thinks he's 7, acts like he's 3 and a filly. Fifth, he's an escaped slave, all-purpose slave to be specific. Finally, he won't let me be in a different room from him." Turn listed off, rather well in fact, and then waited for Twilight to let that sink in. "What book are you looking for?" She asked dejectedly, though she was probably thinking something along the lines of 'He needs to be studied, FOR SCIENCE AND LEARNING!'. "Something on magical psychology and psychological breaking and/or repair." He answered un-specifically. Twilight pointed to Spike who instantly ran to a shelf and pulled off about 5 medium sized books and placed them in front of Turn. "Is that all?" Twilight asked, sounding almost irritated for some reason. "That should be it, unless Noble wants some books as well. Do you, Noble?" Noble shook his head, smiling in the direction of Turn, probably implying that Turn had all the books he wanted at home. "Well, we're off, see you again soon! Or well, you know, not!" Turn said clasping Noble's leash and walking out the door. Back home Turn and Noble were in the drawing room, Noble fiddling with some crayons and Turn reading the magical psychology books, apparently it was going to be very difficult to locate the faded, original personality set in a broken, intruded mind. To fix Noble, Turn would have to find the overlaps and loose edges and trim or replace the value and opinions manually, essentially he would be building himself a new model of Noble based on this one, that was going to take some time. Turn closed the volume, announced it time for dinner and left the room. The meal was delicious, simple, but delicious daffodil soup. Noble returned to doodling, and Turn to reading. When he finished reading, at about 11 at night, Noble was resting his head on some crayons, leaving some imprints, a half finished drawing beneath him. Turn dropped him on the bed and once again wrapped him protectively in his forelegs and fell asleep.


	6. Doomed Complications

Chapter 6: Doomed Complications

Turn awoke to a surprise this time. Noble was already awake and dressed, heavily blushing at having been caught watching Turn sleep. Propping himself on his forelegs, Turn reached up and playfully ruffled Noble's mane. "You're real cute, you know that right?" Noble blushed an even deeper red.

'Turn saw me! He saw me watching him sleep! And then he ruffled my hair, and then called me...cute!' Noble was so shocked and embarrassed that he was frozen in place, blushing furiously like a school girl seeing her crush look at her. He only snapped out of it when he heard Turn say "breakfast". When breakfast was done though, Noble noticed that Turn looked rather...bored. "Turn...are you okay?" He asked sweet and innocent. "No, I'm bored, I feel like I've done everything, as if the house has run out of things to do. I don't want to go outside, because the way you look will attract unwanted attention, and the research I'm doing is going to take days of reading at my current pace. I just...don't know how to be more entertaining, I guess." Noble sat and digested that, his fast adult mind racing with childish possibilities and thoughts, until he caught one. "Why don't we play a game? A board game?" Noble supplied. "Don't own any, and it's not worth the time to go out and buy some." Turn explained away. Noble looked down, his mood gone sour as well. "Well how about..."before he could finish his suggestion, a letter fell through the hatch on the door and onto the floor. Turn walked over, picked it up and opened it before promptly reading it aloud.

/-/  
"Dear mr. Page Turner; it has come to my attention that you have something of mine, and I want it back. Sorry I couldn't contact you earlier, it took awhile to find you. Any way, you have 2 weeks to give me my slave, Noble point, back. Or to give me the buying price (of which is the hypothetical renting price of 100 years at 10,000 bits a day) of 365,240,000 bits, and I doubt you can get that much money in 2 short weeks, so give me my slave, or I come and take him from you, your choice.  
~Darkness "The Owner" Doom."

"Well, we are most definitely and ultimately doomed to our bones." Turn stated, though it was not really required. *CRASH* Turn whipped his head around, totally worried for the only other pony in the house. Noble was unconscious, splayed out on the floor like a forgotten toy.

moments ago in Noble's head  
'OWNER IS COMING FOR ME, YEah...,-nudge- no, I like it here with Turn!-twist- No, I belong..BeLOng wiTh OwneR! -twitch- nO,TUrN iS NiCE to Us!-twitch-No...We BElong...WitH...MasTEr...-Shake-...i WANT THEM BOTH! wHy...-Shake-...wHy Can'T i HAvE tHEm BoTh!' -shudder- *crash*

Casting the spell from the hospital again Turn was audience to a powerful fight, parts of the magenta web had split off, become red and merge with the blue and white webs, making a strange web of mainly blue with wrapped white and red tendrils clashing with the magenta ones, actively moving about Noble's body. The two sides appeared evenly matched, and it occurred to Turn that he would have to physically enter Noble's mind and fix him himself, or his little Noble would be mentally and spiritually torn to shreds by his own values...


	7. External Reboot and Rewrite

Chapter 7: External Reboot and Rewrite

Although he didn't want to, Turn was forced to cast another spell, this time one that he dreaded dreaded the use of. Concentrating he enveloped himself and Noble in his magical aura and cast the spell. With a sensation like being torn apart, turned into toothpaste and shoved out the tube Turn entered Noble's mind and saw, well he honestly didn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't what he saw.

\-/  
Noble's representation of his own mind was odd, it was a child's drawing, only it was torn and mutilated and scribbled over in ink. Certain areas were more teenager type drawings, but on black paper. And in the very centre was, a tree? Spreading it's roots over the whole landscape, it pulsed out signals everywhere, but even it didn't look unaffected for it bark and leaves were COVERED in words, unlike the mindless splashing everywhere else.

Turn walked towards the truly humungous tree slowly. Looking around him he noticed things growing out of the ground, flowers, blue flowers everywhere, but they weren't alone, nearly choking them out where vibrant magenta ones. Also with them were thin white vines and small red snowdrops. All the plants emitted a strange energy, small barely glowing balls of light, these orbs went straight to the nearest root of the vandalized tree and back to the trunk, in opposition of the tree's own signals.

Arriving at the tree Turn saw it had a huge arched opening, as if anyone who might be visiting would be openly welcomed. Crossing the threshold the whole place changed appearance, instead of the inside of a tree, Turn was in the hall of a mansion, and EVERYTHING was labeled. The floor had a label saying January 23rd, 1998. And everything went up from there. And then out of nowhere a voice rang loud and clear, "have you come to save me from the memories?" It was Noble's voice, echoing through his own head. Turn in reply shouted as clearly as he could. "No, I am here to fix you, to save you from yourself!" The place was silent, but Turn felt as if the very ground emitted satisfaction.

Heading off in a random direction he hoped to find the true centre of Noble's mind, and to do that he would have to find something important, something that Noble was particularly attached to, like his owner's door for example! Surprised that he knew that though scared him, something bad was starting, he had to hurry.

Opening the door he was once again swept else where, this time to a sparkling three dimensional orb of colours and thoughts, the actual part of Noble's mind that made Noble, Noble. Sending out a wave of thought Turn located the areas of battle and "flew", or "swam", or even "trotted" if you wish, over to the closest one, his age. Turn had to be careful if he raised the age to high, he might send the maturity rocketing, and that would conflict with his morals and recent memories and permanently shut down his mind. Noble's blue and red webs, with the white ones said he was ~22, but the magenta one said ~7, forever and always. Turn slowly swirled the webs together, changing the battle into a compromise. But that wasn't what he had to do, putting a small ribbon of gold in the mix Turn suggested the age of 13 to the area, still a child, but also an adult, resolving that matter as the area swirled into a singular orb of pale violet.

Slowly turn did this with all of Noble, resolving and removing conflicts to his whim. He kept Noble's emotional responses as childish, liking them that way, he had Noble's almost slave like submission lessened to a almost normal level of submission, and had his need of the leash removed. Turn also tried to alienate and remove his love for his owner, but the influence was to strong, instead he greatness Noble's love for HIM instead, so that issue could be resolved. He also cemented the idea of maleness in his heart, but kept it as a small influence. All of this was done, in and among other larger and smaller jobs. It took "hours", because you never know how much time passes in the mind, of work, maybe days, but he did it, Noble was "normalized", to a degree. Now, to get out of here.  
\-/

Turn relinquished his hold on the spell, returning his consciousness to his own head, and looked down at Noble, hoping the "edits" took effect and that there where no more major conflicts. Looking at his enchanted calendar, it revealed that Turn had been physically just standing there for nearly three days, but it was worth it to fix Noble. So he picked him up, plopped him on the bed, and sat on a stool, waiting for when he would wake up from the changes.


	8. Assesment

Chapter 8: Assesment

/  
Noble awoke differently this morning, he felt different even. And then he sensed it, the order, the peace in his mind. He felt older too. He then screamed in agony as his mind initiated the "updates" it had received. He lay there squirming in pain for over an entire hour. Slowly the pain faded away, and slowly Noble became fully aware of all the changes made to his psyche.

Turn sat worriedly as he watched Noble writhe in pain for the past hour, it wasn't pretty. But when he finally calmed down and lay still he decided to approach. "Noble, how old are you today?" He asked slowly. In response Noble only opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before turning aside with a hoof to his chin in deep thought.

Noble sat there for maybe, two minuets, before responding, rather unsure. "I think I'm 12 today, is that a good thing?" "And how many days have I been asleep?" He asked, still in that cute, although SLIGHTLY less girly voice. "You've been unconscious for about 4 days now, and you felt all that pain for a reason. I had to enter your mind and repair it, it was fighting with itself because it realized it had overlaps after, I believe, you couldn't decide who your true "master" was. It also didn't help that I looked through a few of your memories. By the way...you DID look real pretty in that dress you wore for Chrome Palette." At this comment Noble's cheeks decided to flush so red he looked away in embarrassment. After a few moments of silence though, Turn thought of something strange, something that he needed to ask. "Why aren't you mad that I looked through your memories?"he questioned blatantly. "Because the door was open, didn't you see that! I was a slave for a reason you know! I don't care who goes into my head, they can galavant through my head all they want and see any of my memories!" Noble cried out, but then very flustered, asked; "If you know...wouldn't mind telling me...what else did you see...In my head." Leaning in close, Turn whispered something in Noble's ear, something that caused his emerald eyes to widen almost unnaturally large and blush so hard, even his ears where a brilliant red.

Leaning back onto the stool Turn chuckled at the memory of what he saw. Now obviously he wouldn't tell you, that would be mean and cruel to cute little Noble!

Noble sat there embarrassed out of his mind because Turn just had to look in THAT room! Stupid openness, stupid, stupid slave-like submissiveness! Now Turn knew his innermost desires and fantasies! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

As Noble's blush died down and Turn grew tired of sitting watching it happen, he got up and walked out of the room, to test a theory of his. Turn waited 5 minuets and satisfied with a distinct lack of audible crying, made some breakfast for the two of them, having not eaten the entire time he watched Noble. Turn re-entered the bedroom and he handed Noble a tray of food, which he vigorously snarfed down. "So Noble, having forgot to ask earlier, just what is different with you from before?" Turn asked curiously. "Well I feel less slave like overall, but specifically my dependence seems significantly lowered, and my maturity heightened to that of a pre-teen. Nothing else is to affected to be notable." Noble almost cryptically stated. "You do know you missed something important right? While in there I placed your biological processes on the right track, meaning you are now in puberty, CONGRATULATIONS! I also messed with that how that'll progress too, the physical changes have been toned down to almost non-existence, except for some that are kind of needed, so you won't grow, or change your voice, but the...important stuff will still happen, in fact I also increased how fast it'll all progress, 'cause you kinda need it that way at the biological age of 22. So feel free to totally freak out at just what I've done to your mind and body!" Turn lengthily stated, his words almost creeping out Noble at just how specifically Turn messed with his brain. Taking the only option he could with all that shock in his system, Noble decided to faint. Turn, sorta knowing this would happen, decided to take the time to think about how he would get the 365,240,000 bits. Although he could go and appeal to the princesses, it was unlikely they would approve due to the strange circumstances. He could pull a giant loan, but he would be indebted forever, and illegal courses of action were out of the option. So what could he do! He didn't want to lose Noble, that would tear a hole in a still forming part of his heart. How would he keep Noble. That is what he NEEDED to figure out, and he had less than 9 days.


End file.
